HitsuHina/Pairing
HitsuHina (Japanese: 日雛, HitsuHina) is the name of the relationship between Toushiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori . Their Relationship Soul Society: The Sneak Entry Arc Tragedy of Dawn After he and Izuru leave, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya joins the array of captains to note Renji's condition, all of whom, Hinamori notes, are entering silently to view Renji's condition. She asks why he's there, and Hitsugaya warns her to be wary of Gin, and remembers Aizen apparently accusing Gin of having a hand in the Ryoka matters during the last captain's meeting. Aizen Assassinated! The Darkness which Approaches Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, having just learned of Aizen's death, screams out in shock. Captain Gin Ichimaru suddenly appears to question what's going on. Momo recalls Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya's warning to beware Gin. Momo becomes furious, charging at Gin, but is stopped by Lieutenant Izuru Kira. Izuru announces his loyalties lie first with his captain, as Gin turns to leave. Momo begs Izuru to move, but he refuses. Now furious at Izuru for letting him leave, she releases her Zanpakutō's Shikai, while Izuru rebukes her for getting carried away. She tries to attack him anyway and Kira announces he will fight back. He releases his Zanpakutō's Shikai, and the two clash, but are blocked by Hitsugaya. He orders them both to be arrested, then rebukes Momo for not taking care of Aizen's body first and for attacking her own comrades. On her way to the cells, Momo glares hatefully at Gin. Gin apologizes to Hitsugaya for the wasted time, and Hitsugaya accuses him of attempting to kill Momo, which Gin denies. Then, Hitsugaya warns him that if she loses one drop of blood, he will kill him. After a tense moment, security arrives, only to be shocked at Aizen's death. Hitsugaya orders the body to be taken down and leaves to inform the Captain-Commander of the assassination. Authentic Records! School of Shinigami ''' The timeline moves back several years. Momo wishes her younger friend, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, goodbye as she leaves for the Shin'ō Academy. Izuru prays at his father's grave before his own departure to the academy, and Renji and Rukia Kuchiki run to make it to the Academy in time for the welcoming ceremony. Izuru, Renji, and Momo are all shown attending Class 1, the advanced class, while Rukia is seen in the Class 2, cursing Renji for making it to a higher level class than she is. '''The Avengers Meanwhile, in the Tenth Division Office, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto awakens from a long nap, in which she dreamed about her first encounter with Captain Gin Ichimaru. Hitsugaya is sitting at the desk, and he tells her he wants her to finish up the paperwork he's working on. There isn't much left because he finished most of it, and she admits that she was asleep for a long time. He sympathizes with her, saying that it must have been hard for her to see a comrade and classmate do such a treasonous act. Rangiku asks Hitsugaya if he really thinks that Gin murdered Aizen, but before he can respond, the 7th seat of the Tenth Division, Kōkichirō Takezoe, then comes in to report that Lieutenants Izuru Kira, Momo, and Renji Abarai have all escaped from their cells. Hitsugaya goes to interrogate the guard in charge of Momo, and mentions that if they intended to keep her in the cell, they should have sealed her spirit force, as she is a master of Kidō. Hitsugaya tells Rangiku to return without him and decides that he is going to go save Momo from whatever it is she has gotten herself into. The focus moves to Gin and Izuru walking somewhere, when Hitsugaya interrupts them. Hitsugaya says that he knew they would be together, and Gin claims he wanted Hitsugaya to find out, so a more conspicuous jailbreak was necessary. Hitsugaya swears to kill Gin, and suddenly Momo shows up. Hitsugaya tries to stop her from drawing her sword against Gin, but instead she draws her sword against Hitsugaya, claiming that he was Aizen's murderer, which she said was in Aizen's letter. In the letter, Aizen mentions that Hitsugaya wanted to steal something from the Sōkyoku, which holds the power of 1,000,000 Zanpakutō. It names Hitsugaya as the person behind the plot, and Aizen tells Momo that he wants her to stop Hitsugaya, in the event that Hitsugaya kills Aizen first. She asks Hitsugaya to stand down, or else she will fight to the death with him. Hitsugaya tells Momo that he didn't think that Aizen would leave such a job to her, but she continues to fight, even though she admits that she doesn't know what to do anymore. As he dodges Momo's attack, Hitsugaya concludes that someone had to have forged Aizen's letter, because he believes that the letter is rather unlike Aizen, and he sees Gin smiling down below. He concludes that Gin must be behind everything and goes in to attack Gin, but Momo appears and blocks his way. Unable to avoid her, he body slams her in the air and she falls out of the sky and is knocked out. Gin scolds Hitsugaya for being mean, and Hitsugaya has a flashback in which he remembers seeing Aizen and Gin's conversation in a hallway, and thinks that Gin did it after a threatening comment he made to Aizen during the exchange. Hitsugaya swears to kill Gin for hurting Momo this way, and Gin finally takes up the invitation to fight, claiming he's going to stop Hitsugaya. On the first page of the next chapter, Hitsugaya thanks Matsumoto for saving Hinamori. Hitsugaya Howls! Gin, taunting Hitsugaya, corners him in a volley of attacks until Hitsugaya, using the chain on his sword's hilt to entangle Gin's sword, cutting off the attacks Gin has been aiming at him, releases his Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru, aiming his power at Gin. Caught in Hitsugaya's attack, Izuru is frozen, and Gin, blocking most of Hitsugaya's attack, has his left arm frozen and caught by the chain again. Just as Hitsugaya thinks he has caught Gin, Gin releases his Zanpakutō, Shinsō, which Hitsugaya dodges, but Gin points out that by dodging, the attack is now heading straight for Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, arriving, blocks it with her Zanpakutō, saving Hinamori. When Rangiku threatens to fight Gin if he does not back down, despite Gin's sword beginning to crack her own, Gin simply smiles. Soul Society: The Rescue Arc Reality of the Despair, the Assassin's Dagger is Swung Outside, Tōshirō attempts again to interrogate Izuru. The latter replies that he was ordered by Central 46 to unlock the door so that Tōshirō could enter the Compound, he then suggests that instead of chasing him asking pointless questions, Tōshirō should worry about Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, who broke out of her prison cell and has been following him the entire time. Tōshirō is shocked, and immediately departs to find Hinamori, leaving Rangiku to deal with Izuru. As Aizen and Gin are leaving the living quarters, they run into a distraught and winded Hitsugaya. Tōshirō is shocked to see Aizen alive and demands explanations. Aizen assures Tōshirō that he is alive and tells Gin he needs to explain Tōshirō's presence there. Gin replies that Izuru must not have been able to keep Tōshirō occupied. Hearing this exchange, Tōshirō asks what the two are talking about, and is answered by Aizen that they are talking about "The breaking down of an enemy's fighting power..." Hitsugaya hangs on to the word 'enemy' and asks for Momo's whereabouts. Sensing Momo's presence behind them, Tōshirō uses Shunpo to flash past Aizen and Gin to where she lies dying. Aizen provokes Tōshirō to attack, saying no other person, but Gin, has ever been fit to be his lieutenant. He explains that he wasn't lying, but that no one else was capable of understanding, as his true identity was beyond them. He says Momo's admiration for him made her easier to control, since admiration is the furthest quality from understanding. After hearing that, Tōshirō decides that he has heard enough, and he draws his sword, immediately taking a fighting stance and releasing his Bankai. Hitsugaya chases after Kira; Kira tells Hitsugaya that Hinamori has been following the whole time. Hitsugaya backtracks, leaving Kira to Matsumoto. Meanwhile, Aizen appears to Hinamori and thanks her before stabbing her. Hitsugaya appears, shocked of course, and devastated over Hinamori. Hitsugaya attempts to kill Aizen but he ends up seriously wounded instead. Gather Together! Group of the Strongest Shinigami! The 4th Division arrive on the Sōkyoku to begin treatment and evacuation under the command of 3rd Seat Yasochika Iemura. Iemura makes sure the Ryoka are also treated, saying they now enjoy the status of "Saviors of the Soul Society". Captain Retsu Unohanacomes baring news about Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, who both have escaped death. Iemura reports that the two most severely injured are Byakuya and Ichigo Kurosaki, but Unohana, seeing Inoue's Sōten Kisshun at work, says there is no need to worry about the latter. Rukia's Resolution, Ichigo's Feelings While those two are partying, Hitsugaya goes to visit Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, who is still unconscious. Arrancar Arc Hitsugaya speaks through a video monitor with Hinamori. Hitsugaya is somewhat suprised to see her up and asks her if she is feeling well. Hinamori assures him she’s well and apologize for ever mistrusting him and turning her sword against him. Hitsugaya tells her not to worry as it didn't bother him. He also tells her to get back to bed so she can get rid of those bags under her eyes. Hinamori thanks Hitsugaya for accepting her apology until he tells her even if she isn't one she looks like a little kid, and if she doesn't sleep more she will not ever 'grow'. Hinamori yells at him, telling him he isn't one who should talk about growing. Hitsugaya smiles and reminds her that she is to call him 'Hitsugaya-taicho' instead of 'Hitsugaya-kun'. It is then revealed that Hinamori is not fine at all after she asks Hitsugaya not to kill Aizen. Hitsugaya is left angered at the state Aizen has left Hinamori, but he thanks Yamamoto for allowing her to speak with him. Karakura Town Arc Hinamori shows up in Fake Karakura Town to help in the fight against Aizen. Hitsugaya is fighting Halibel when he senses her and Halibel remarks that his spiritual pressure spiked. He denies it and worries about Hinamori, then resumes his fight. Fake Karakura Town Arc Part 2 Hitsugaya explains to Aizen that a battle with a blade filled with hatred isn’t a battle at all, that it’s just violence. Aizen remarks it’s odd to hear that from the captain who hates him the most, then asks if his hatred disappeared when Hinamori appeared. Hitsugaya and the other captains/Vizards continue the fight and Hitsugaya stabs Aizen from behind. Ichigo shouts at them and Aizen’s illusion shatters, revealing that it was Hinamori. Hitsugaya cradles her body to his chest as he…drifts to the ground before screaming and charging at Aizen. After it is revealed Hinamori is in organ recovery it shows that Hitsugaya is training in a cave, training to become strong enough to protect Hinamori. Thousand Year Blood War Arc As Hitsugaya fights Gerald , Hinamori looks at him in awe from below while uttering his nickname "Shiro-chan". Hitsugaya gives a small glance before carrying on with his battle. Anime hi Openings/Endings In MASK, the thirtieth ending of Bleach anime, a fully-healed Hinamori is shown chatting with Hitsugaya, who smiles at her appearance. Matsumoto seeing this, "bumps" Hitsugaya with her breasts, causing him to fall toward Hinamori. Filler In chapter 15 Hitsugaya is dreaming of Hyourinmaru and wakes up to a grinning Hinamori wishing him a good morning. Blushing, he tells her to get out of his face. While she returns to her dorms, his grandmother chides him for his unfriendliness. He, slightly melancholy, notes that she is gradually changing while he is remaining stagnant. In episode 58 Hitsugaya seals Hinamori in before he leaves for Central 46. Hitsugaya is recounts his childhood with Hinamori. At episode 230, the beginning of the Embodied Zanpakuto Arc. Hitsugaya asks Hinamori why she refuses to refer to him as Captain Hitsugaya. Hinamori turns to Hitsugaya and asks him if something is wrong, prompting Hitsugaya to ask her if she has somewhere to be. Hinamori explains the trusting relationship she shares with Tobiume. Noting Tobiume was concerned about her when she was at her lowest point, Hinamori reveals this is when she realized she is never alone. Hitsugaya asks Hinamori if she talks to her Zanpakutō Spirit as well. Hitsugaya begins to walk away. When Hinamori asks him where he is going, Hitsugaya asks her where she thinks he is going and states he is still on-duty. Hinamori reveals they brought some sweet baked-bean desserts they received from 4th Division Captain Retsu Unohana, causing Hitsugaya to blush. When Rangiku says they should have a tea break, for the desserts are Hitsugaya's favorite treat, Hitsugaya regains his composure and walks away as Rangiku calls after him. Hinamori worries for Hitsugaya when she can't feel his reiatsu anymore. In episode 274, during his fight with Halibel, Halibel forces Hitsugaya back and uses a move that will make him choose between himself and his friends. He looks down at them lying on the ground and their faces flash by in his mind: Kira, Hisagi, Iba, Matsumoto. It flashes back to his face and he tenses. Hinamori. He ends up facing Halibel’s attack head on while Hinamori watches and whispers his name. During episode 326, while running through Soul Society, Hitsugaya comes across Hinamori, sitting on a rooftop. He is immediately concerned and asks if she’s okay, catches her when she falls and it’s all very bittersweet until she tries to kill him and it’s not her at all; it’s a regai. In episode 355, after Hinamori gets swept up by a giant kite and while Kira’s trying to figure out what to do, Hitsugaya goes into bankai to rescue her. Movies 'Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion' Kusaka asks Hitsugaya why he is still in the Gotei Thirteen when he could have so much more. He then asks if it’s for that “sweet, innocent girl”. Hitsugaya flinches and glares and tells him to leave Hinamori out of it. Musicals Gin and Rangiku (GinRan) and Toushiro and Momo (HitsuHina) are the main singers of the song titled, "Bengara Koushi". They can be seen singing this song in Bleach Rock Musical: The Dark of the Bleeding Moon, Bleach Rock Musical: The Live Bankai Show Code: 002 and Bleach Rock Musical: The Live Bankai Show Code 003. Evidence Quotes Trivia Databooks Gallery External Links *Bleach Asylum's HitsuHina FC *Tumblr's HitsuHina tag *http://lindalindas.tumblr.com/post/55811307310/complete-list-of-hitsuhina-moments-in-bleach References Category:Pairings